


Some days are just not ment to be

by sturmwind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Graphic Description of period, Kinda, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period blood, Sickfic, Supportive Members, Team as Family, Trans Male Character, if you are sensitive to that, just as a heads up, trans!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturmwind/pseuds/sturmwind
Summary: Periods suck. Every single person that has had one can agree with that. Periods suck even more when you are Trans and haven’t gotten one in a long time but they suddenly start again with such a force that you can't deal with it.Aka.: Donghyuck tries to get through his day without collapsing but things turn out different than he had hoped.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Some days are just not ment to be

**Author's Note:**

> I explain this as I'm lonely, bored and on my period.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not trans so i can't base this off of personal experience. If there is something that bothers you be sure to tell me, I'd love to get some feedback. Also, not every person is the same so what you experience might be or most likely is totally different to what others are experiencing so please don't generalise.  
> Its also 1:50am rn and i cant really think clear anymore so any mistakes in grammar or spelling shall please be overseen...
> 
> TW.: Slight mention of puking, obv mention of period blood

Donghyuck sighted as he pushed himself of the floor and joined the others in front of the large mirror to go over their new choreography for the 10th time today. He usually liked dance practice, dancing was something he had always enjoyed and not to brag but he was usually one of the fastest to perfect new dances. 

Usually.

Today was not his day. Or rather his week. He had already known today would be a bad day when he woke up with horrible cramps and a sore and tight lower back. 

Since he had started testosterone a few years back he had stopped getting his period for a long time, but a few months ago he had started bleeding again. And not to be too descriptive but it really was a lot of blood and he knew he should probably go to the doctor because it really didn’t seem healthy. But to go to the doctor he had to talk to their manager about it and as much as he liked the manager hyungs, he would avoid that talk with all means. 

Talking to one of his hyungs wasn’t really an option either. Even though he rationally knew they saw him fully as male and accepted him he feared this would make them see him differently.  
Another rational part of his brain was thinking of all the times his members had embraced his and other members differences but in his current state that part wasn’t able to get through.  
With wobbly steps he made his way over to the others and prayed the Advil he had secretly taken during their break would kick in soon or else he might have to puke from how bad his cramps were getting. 

When the heavy bass of their title track started over again, he tried to rely on muscle memory to get through, but the pain was making him so nauseous that he could barely see clear. With much luck he got through most of the song but on the last verse he made the same mistake he had made the last few run throughs only this time his clouded vision caused him to trip over something and land flat on the ground. 

The music stopped and he heard groans on the room, but he couldn’t see what the others were doing, his vision just turned black. Panicked he tried to get up, but his limps weren’t responding.  
After a few moments of just laying there and listening to muffled voices that seemed to mix into a hum of noise his vision finally started to clear up and he could make out the people crowding around him. 

Right next to him, carding his hand trough his sweat matted hair was Doyoung and on his other side Taeil was rubbing his legs. Someone must have moved him without him noticing because his upper body was leaned against Johnny with his head resting on his chest. In the corner of the room he could spot their leader talking to a manager in hushed voices before returning to the pile of bodies that had formed around him. 

“Pack up your stuff guys we’re heading back to the dorm for today”, after addressing the whole group the leader crouched down in front of Donghyuck who just looked at his Hyung without saying anything.  
“Haechanie you should have said something about being sick”, Taeyong looked at the youngest with insistent eyes. Donghyuck pouted and turned his eyes to the floor, “am not sick”, was the first thing he muttered. The older sighted and put his hand on the youngers forehead. “You’re burning up baby and you passed out, that’s not healthy”, the leader started stroking his hand through the sweaty hair, “lets get you home so you can rest, we have the rest of the day off.” 

With everyone wanting to make sure the maknae rested as much as possible, Mark packed up the youngers things and took them to the van. Johnny just waited for everyone to pack up their stuff and carried the youngest to the car while Jungwoo took his bag with him. 

When they reached the vehicle, Yuta climbed in first and helped Johnny move the youngest inside squishing him between the two bigger men. Donghyuck just whined and curled into their warmth not caring what anyone thought of it anymore. 

The journey to their Dorm was filled with small whimpers as the car passed speed bumps and road damage. 

When they reached the Dorm, Johnny took Donghyuck back into his arms and the group made their way up. Inside Johnny laid the youngest on the couch and went to change out of his practice clothes. When he finished changing, he took one of his hoodies and shorts and brought them to the living room. 

In the living room he found Doyoung measuring the younger boy’s temperature. “38,7 Degree, we need to keep an eye on that,” he looked up at Johnny and brightened at the sight of the clothes. With one look at the maknaes unmoving form he decided to just get him changed and with the second oldest help he was able to be quick enough for the youngest to not start whining. 

When they were done, Johnny picked up the youngest and carried him to Taeils room. The eldest had insisted to take care of their maknae when they got back to the Dorm.  
After a few minutes of adjusting the two were curled up together in Taeils bed and it didn’t take long for Donghyuck to enter a phase of deep sleep.

When Donghyuck woke up he didn’t realise where he was or what happened but something that he did know was that his abdomen felt as if they were ripping apart. With a groan he rubbed his hurting pelvis and started getting his senses back together. 

It was then that he noticed it. His pants were soaked. 

Abruptly he sat up and pushed the blanket down. For a few moments he just sat there and stared. His pants were covered in blood and the sheets were so stained it didn’t even look real.  
Next to him something moved, and he finally noticed where he was and most importantly who was laying next to him. He started to tear up and a sob left his mouth. 

That was it. 

Donghyuck sat there and cried. He cried through all the pain and the emotions until he was sobbing so hard, he could hardly breath. 

When his tears stopped because he cried so much, he noticed that his Hyung had pulled him into his chest and was humming while he carded his hand trough the youngers hair. As his sobs died down, he realised that his leader was also next to him, rubbing his back while giving Yuta instructions.

“How about we take a shower Hyuckie”, Taeyong proposed the youngest while pulling him up. Once the maknae nodded the leader and the Japanese half carried half supported the youngest to the bathroom where they sat him down on the toilet.  
Taeyong kneed down in front of the younger one, “Would it be okay if Yuta and I showered with you?”, he looked serious at the youngest, “I don’t think it would be the best for you to stand on your own right now.” 

Donghyuck contemplated for a while. Usually he was fine with being naked in front of the other members, they had become closer than family over the last few years and they’ve never made him feel invalid. He showered together with other members regularly but today felt different. 

His vison shifted between his two hyungs and he took a deep breath before nodding his head. Taeyong’s face turned into a smile and he helped the younger take his blood-stained clothes off. Yuta took fresh towels out of the cabinet and hung them so they could easily reach them later before going on with taking his own clothes off. 

Once all three were bare the two elders supported Donghyuck as they went into their spacious shower. The showering itself was a mechanical affair. Yuta and Taeyong both made sure to always keep their eyes on the youngest to prevent any accidents from happening while the youngest busied himself with getting the blood off his body. 

Stepping out of the shower the leader quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his body before wrapping Donghyuck, who was attended by Yuta, in a fluffy dark towel.  
Taeyong helped Donghyuck put on fresh underwear and watched attentively as he sticked on the pad that someone seemed to have left with the fresh set of pyjamas. 

When all of them were redressed they made their way to the living room. Doyoung had busied himself with filling a hot water bottle and making tea and as he noticed the three settling on the couch, he picked up a plate with cookies and brought all of it to the others.

Donghyuck perked at the smell of peppermint tea and relaxed as the heat pack was placed on his abdomen. When he started nibbling on the cookies he didn’t notice Mark and Taeil entering the living room and only realised their presence when they squished on either side of him. 

The maknae turned to Taeil with sallow eyes, “Hyung I’m so sorry for staining your bed and I- “, the eldest hushed him. “You know you don’t need to be sorry, it happens, we cleaned up, everything is normal again and you don’t need to worry about it”, Taeil stroked his hand through the wed strands and smiled at the youngest.  
From behind him Donghyuck heard a hum and felt Mark’s hand rubb his lower back. 

Donghyuck let go of a breath and snuggled into his members.  
He was fine and everything would be okay because he had his family surround and support him.  
He wouldn’t say no to getting rid of these cramps tho.


End file.
